No me olvides
by Moon Six
Summary: Sakura haruno, una famosa Diseñadora de Modas apunto de casarse, y no ah dado noticia a sus padre, que hara cuando regrese a su lugar natal y descubra que ya esta casada! Al principio Narusaku despues Sasusaku Sasuke aparece en el cap 3
1. Prologo

_****_

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originario de Masashi Kishimoto  _****_escribo el fic, por puros fines de Lucro y diversion  _**

"No me olvides" **_prologo_**

_Era una noche fría y lluviosa, con tenues relámpagos que daban toques de iluminación al cielo Negro._

_En la basta orilla de un precipicio, estaban 2 pequeños niños de 7 y 9 años respectivamente, La Niña de Ojos verde jade y el Joven de Ojos negros profundos y azabaches…temerosos ante la tormenta, pues estando solos, a que no le temerían?_

_-No me gusta estar aquí… tengo miedo - Aquella niña se recargo y escondió su cabeza en el Hombro del joven_

_-Tranquila, yo te protegeré… -La abrazo y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas apareció_

_-Estarás conmigo siempre? –Pregunto la ojiverde_

_-Si... _

_-Lo prometes? –Se separo un poco de el y lo miro_

_-Lo prometo… -La volvió a abrazar_

_-No me olvides… Sasuke-kun –Las emociones de la joven se mesclaron e impulsaron a darle un beso en la mejilla _

_-Tampoco me olvides _

_-Lo prometo… -Sonrio_

_Al mismo tiempo, la Tormenta había cesado, ahora el cielo era de un azul con diferentes colores impregnados en el…_

**_Hola! aqui de nuevo yo, intentando de nuevo aqui con un nuevo fic... espero que esta ves me vaya mejor... en fin, solo es el prologo, espero y sea de su agrado_**

**_y esperare de pedida 1 review xD_**


	2. Matrimonio?

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originario de Masashi Kishimoto **__escribo el fic, por puros fines de Lucro y diversion __**"No me olvides"**_

_Un día común y corriente en la basta y gran cuidad de Japon, caminaba por entre las calles. __Una Mujer cabellos rosados y Ojos verde jade, su belleza no se comparaba con alguna otra. Tenía más o menos 20 años. Era la más alta diseñadora de Modas, muy famosa por sus diseños. _

_Estaba comprometida con el empresario Uzumaki Naruto, Hijo del presidente y1°Dama, Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki_

_-Se que es un dia importante… -Le decia el rubio ojos azules_

_-Que bien que lo sepas, espero que estes conmigo –Mientras la pelirrosa lo abrazaba_

_-Si, hay estare… -El rubio le dio un beso fugaz y rápido _

_-Te amo! –Le gritaba mientras veia que se alejase_

_-Yo también -este le dijo alzando una mano en señal de despedida_

_--Noche del 8 de Febrero--_

_-Vamos Ino! Sigues tu- Una apresurada chica de Ojos verdes, acomodaba el ultimo toque a su diseño_

_-Voy, sakura deséame suerte, que no me pase un accidente… -Mientras salía hacia la pasarela_

_-Uf, ahora vas Hyuga… -al no recibir respuesta grito –Neji!! _

_-Ya voy, sakura-chan, calma…. –El joven ojiperla amigo de Sakura salió ala pasarela_

_-Ya puedo salir yo? –Decia una joven con 2 coletas_

_-Si, espera Ten-ten… espera… -Se asomo por la cortina – Vas..._

_Almenos asi de apurada estuvo nuestra Diseñadora, Paso la noche, la pasarela había sido todo un éxito, Con muchas camaras y prensa encima, salio casi corriendo del lugar…_

_-Sakura!! Donde vas frentuda? Todos vamos a festejar lo bien que nos fue –dijo Ino_

_-Gomen, Hoy quede de Cenar con Naruto –sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas_

_-Crees que te pedirá o dira algo? Dime dime!! _

_-No lo se!! Aah mejor ya me voy, se me hace tarde y no me eh arreglado, deséame suerte, Tu también Hinata-chan! – Grito la pelirrosa mientras se despedia de Mano_

_-Etto… suerte! –Hinata agacho la cabeza y se fue con los demás_

_Sakura llego lo mas rápido que puedo a su casa, se le estaba haciendo tarde, se baño, y peino, se vistió con un hermoso Vestido tipo "Lolita" pero sin mangas, y de color blanco al igual que sus Zapatillas y los accesorios… Al salir, estaba dispuesta a tomar un Taxi pero algo la Interrumpió_

_-Señorita Haruno... –la llamo una dama con la puerta abierta de una lujosa Limosina Negra_

_-Emm… -Sakura sin más ni más, subió a la limosina_

_Al ver pasar las calles y Que no la llevaban a su destino, decidió preguntar… _

_-Etto…disculpe… no es por hay_

_Pero sin en cambio el Chofer no respondió_

_-Señor!! Esta pensando secuestrarme…_

_La limosina paro de golpe y fue sacada por una Mujer idéntica a la anterior. Sakura fijo su vista, en aquel callejón obscuro y sin luz, La mujer la dejo frente a una enorme puerta de un enormeee edificio y le indico que siguiera…_

_-Sakura… -dijo una voz detrás de ella_

_Sakura volteo y vio a Naruto, sonrio… se le fue el miedo, ya que antes pensaba que la raptarían o le harían alguna cosa mala_

_-Naruto… -se lanzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- por que estas aquí? O mejor dicho que hacemos aquí?_

_-Pues… -La tomo de la mano y la dirigió a una puerta –cierra los Ojos_

_-Naruto! Que me haras ehhh? –sintió una mano cubrir sus ojos_

_-Nada malo _

_Naruto caminaba detrás de sakura, con una mano en sus ojos y la otra en la cintura, entro a la habitación, demasiado grande, se encendieron unas luces, cosas que sakura no vio, Y dio la señal de que sacaran algunas cajas pequeñas de color blanco…. y asi le destapo los Ojos_

_-Sakura….-Naruto dio otra señal y asi se abrieron aquellas pequeñas Cajas con anillos y argollas Hermosas…. –Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_-Etto….- Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida, estaba temblando… se armo de Valor…- Si… me quiero casar contigo!!_

_Naruto la abrazo y le dio un beso, algo apasionado pero sin dejar atrás la galanura que el tenia…-Te quiero sakura…_

_A la mañana siguiente, sakura estaba mas que feliz, y todos lo habían Notado, por lo regular no Trabaja todo el dia, y no siempre tan… tan de Buenas, la mayoría de veces amanecía con un Carácter que uf…_

_-Frentuda!! –dijo Ino con los demás alrededor_

_-que pasa Ino? _

_-si esta mal!... atrápenla!! –Grito Ino a mas no poder_

_En un abrir y cerrar de Ojos sakura estaba sentada en un sillón y los demás alrededor y con teléfonos en la mano…_

_-Que….que hacen? –dijo algo asustada Sakura_

_-Dinos que fue lo que paso ayer…? Dime!! Dijiste que lo arias…_

_-Etto…- Sakura la tomo y se la llevo lejos de los demás….- Fue hermoso Ino!! Mira!! –le enseño un Anillo de diamantes Rosas y blancas _

_-Felicidades sakura!! Me alegro demasiado por ti…. –Ino la abrazo _

_-Sakura-chan… -Dijo Hinata desde lejos sentada y muy pegada a la television_

_-Que pasa Hi…-Sakura se quedo sin palabras_

_**Apenas hace unas horas, El presidente y su esposa la 1° Dama anunciaron Oficialmente la Boda de su Hijo y empresario, Uzumaki Naruto… con la Famosa diseñadora de modas Haruno Sakura... Aquí mas detalles…**_

_Todos la voltearon a ver… -SAKURA!! –gritaron muy enfadados, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee entre otros_

_-chotto mate… ummm, esta bien les explicare_

_Y asi sakura, les dijo como había sucedido todo y como le había dicho y dijo también que era la chica mas feliz del mundo por tener a alguien que la quiera como el…_

_-Vaya sakura-chan, eres muy afortunada…-Hinata con un hilo de voz algo triste_

_-Pero hay que trabajar… -Dijo tenten para salvar a su amiga _

_Y asi todos se pararon eh hicieron como si no hubiera pasada nada… cosa que a sakura le entristeció_

_-Calmate sakura… es por la impresión –Ino los siguió_

_-Eso espero Ino… eso espero…_

_Paso la mañana y la tarde como si nada, en la noche saldría a cenar con Naruto… en su casa claro…se arreglo esta vez, algo sencillo, un vestido Negro un poco arriba de las rodillas pegado, y unas zapatillas negras también… un collar y sus aretes que hacían juego con su vestido y salio de su departamento de la mano de naruto_

_-Estas nerviosa? _

_-si…._

_-tranquila sakura, no pasara nada_

_Al llegar, a la famosa mansión, entro, estaba nerviosa en verdad, peros e sorprendió al descubrir que El padre de Naruto era muy amigable, pero su Madre… ni Hablar…_

_-Entonces… -comento Yondaime_

_-Asi es, nosotras 2, nos aremos cargo de los preparativos de la boda… no es asi sakura? –Dijo Kushina_

_-Asi es Señora Uzumaki… _

_-Bien con esa basta… -Yondaime se paro de la mesa donde habían cenado- estas en tu casa Sakura… _

_-Gracias…_

_-Bueno, también me retiro… ah, cuidate sakura – esto ultimo Kushina lo dijo muy hipócritamente cosa que naruto se dio cuenta…_

_-Lo are… -le respondió de la misma forma_

_-Jajaja, tal parece mi Madre no te cae del todo bien, Ni ami, a pesar de ser mi Madre _

_-Umm… _

_**

* * *

Prox cap**_

**-voy para el lugar donde naci… a enfrentar a mi gran problema…**

**-**_**estas loca sakura! Sabes lo que aran cuando te vean… -comento Ino del otro lado del telefono**_

_**-**_**Lo se Ino!! Me mataran, pero no me queda de otra es Mi familia… **

_**-Suerte sakura… mucha suerte… **_

_**-**_**Gracias Ino… la necesitare- **_**y colgó el telefono**_

**Hola! de nuevo aqui, con el 1° cap, del fic... el anterior fue muy corto pues era "prologo" y si tenia buena aceptacion le seguia y aqui lo tienen! estoy feliz por los reviews que me mandaron y por eso quiero agradecerles **

**Hasta el prox cap, ... Reviews?**


	3. Llamadas y Recuerdos

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originario de Masashi Kishimoto **__escribo el fic, por puros fines de Lucro y diversion _

_**"NO ME OLVIDES"**_

* * *

Cap. Anterior

**-Sakura….-Naruto dio otra señal y asi se abrieron aquellas pequeñas Cajas con anillos y argollas Hermosas…. –Te quieres casar conmigo?**

**-Etto….- Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida, estaba temblando… se armo de Valor…- Si… me quiero casar contigo!!**

**Todos la voltearon a ver… -SAKURA!! –gritaron muy enfadados, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba entre otros **

* * *

_Sakura por la mañana, se vistió con lo primero que tomo del Armario, mando un mensaje masivo, a sus "Tops models" Diciendo que se tomaran unas merecidas vacaciones de almenos un mes... ya que haría los preparativos de su boda y no le daría tiempo de diseñar...Tomo un sobre amarillo también, parecía algo importante… Salio de su departamento, cerro muy bien, llevaba una maleta…?? , Tomo el ascensor y bajo hasta planta baja y Garaje, ya en el lugar, saco unas llaves oprimió el famoso botón y su coche hiso el clásico sonido de... "bip", abrió la cajuela y metió aquella Maleta. Se recargo en la puerta del conductor y le Marco a Naruto..._

_-__**Bueno? – **__contesto Naruto con una voz dormilona_

_**-**__Hola Naruto!_

_**-Hola Amor… que ah pasado? – **__ya no se escuchaba esa voz dormilona_

_-Nada nada.. Solo llame para decirte que me ire de la cuidad unos días_

_**-Para que?**_

_-pues ire a visitar a mi familia y a darles la noticia…_

_**-yo voy contigo…**_

_-Mejor te doy la dirección, y el lugar, y me alcanzas en unos dias si? –sakura insistió_

_**-Esta bien…**_

_Y asi sakura le dio la dirección y le indico como llegar_

_-Oye por cierto, no te dijo algo tu MADRE sobre mi??_

_-__**Quieres que te diga?**_

_-Dilo!! _

_**-Jajaja dijo que eras una alzada…**_

_**-**__Sabes algo... con todo respeto ehh_

_-__**que pasa?**_

__

_**-**__Susurra en voz baja cuando estes con ella por mi …. #&#&_

_-__**Jajajajajajajaja me leíste la mente, lo are… **_

_- Y bueno, solo mandale un saludo a Tu Padre por mi.. jaja el si me cae bien_

_**-Ok! **_

_-Bueno me voy… _

_**-te vas hoy? **_

_-si, si… te amo! Te voy a extrañar_

_**-Yo también… cuidate**_

_Y colgó, sakura más aliviada, subió al auto, y tomo rumbo a la carretera que la llevaría a su destino, ese destino cruel y despiadado (c/a: creo que exagere aquí xDDD)_

_Cuando hiba por la carretera sono el telefono de sakura…lo busco y busco, que tanto por buscar y no fijarse al frente casi chocaba, asi que decidió detenerse y hacerse a la horilla e, salio y abrió la cajuela donde estaba la maleta, y abrió la maleta… tomo el telefono y se cerro todo y se volvió a recargar_

_-Ino!! Por tu culpa casi me mato… -decia sakura con tono de burla_

_-__**Gomen, gomen... peor es que deberás!! con tus sorpresas **_

_-Ahora que hice? _

_-__**Mira que mandarnos a volar por unos dias... De donde rayos sacar el dinero para mis vacaciones si no trabajo!!**__ –grito tanto _

_-Ahh Ino! Me romperás el tímpano, mira te page muy bien por el ultimo desfile! No me vengas con eso…_

_-__**Ahh, vale…. vale, solo te hable para saber a donde hibas**_

_- A mi cruel destino… jaja –sakura subió de nuevo al coche, sabia que era una llamada larga y no perdería tiempo en hablar, asi que aprovecharía para llegar a su Destino (c/a: xDD)_

_- __**hay aja, y quieres que te crea sakura?**_

_-Voy para el lugar donde naci… a enfrentar mi gran problema_

_-__**Estas loca Sakura? Sabes lo que te harán cuando te vean!**_

_**-**__Lo se Ino, me mataran pero no hay de otra es… MI FAMILIA_

_-__**Ellos no te ven como su familia...**_

_**-**__En fin… espero y no me echen… -sakura rio un poco acompañada de Ino_

_-__**Suerte Sakura…mucha suerte Y diles que me disculpo por favor**_

_**-**__Gracias Ino pero por que?_

_**-Que no recuerdas!? También soy de alli, yo te di la Rebeldía cuando éramos Adolecentes y yo fui la que te dije, que lo mejor seria irse de aquel lugar, y escaparnos a la ciudad…**_

_**-**__Cierto… bueno, ahora si me voy, reza por mi…_

_-- FLASH BACK--_

_-Sabes bien que te pasara Sakura! Si sales un paso mas de la casa! –grito una rubia de mas o menos unos 40 años_

_-LO SE!! Pero entiende Madre, yo no quiero estar mas en este pueblucho…_

_-Si sales! Escuhame bien Sakura __No Seremos mas tu familia _

_- Te dire algo… M-E V-A-L-E _

_Sakura cayo, había sido abofeteada por su Madre, puso su mano en la mejilla …_

_-Eso te pasa por ser una Rebelde –comento un señor desde atrás, de cabello largo color blanco_

_-Tu también Padre? _

_-El también, ahora vete, no te quiero volver a ver en un largo tiempo…_

_Sakura salio de su casa, se fue a un puente que estaba en un lago cerca de hay_

_-Te hiras? –pregunto cierto pelinegro_

_-Si, aquí ya no tengo vida..._

_-Esta bien, que te vaya bien _

_-Gracias…_

_-Aun eres mi esposa….recuerda –con un deje de hipocresía se fue_

_-Sasu…-Sakura volteo pero ya no había nadie_

_Esa misma noche, había decidido, la disparates mas grande de su vida, irse a Vivir a la cuidad, había dejado atrás a sus amigos, y Su familia, si se podía decir asi. Había abandonado su lugar_

_-- FIN DEL FLASH BACK--_

_-Esposa… _

_Sakura había llegado a aquel pueblo, todas las casas parecían tipo Epoca Feudal, los caminos de piedra, y los Arboles muy antiguos.._

_Tenia que admitirlo, había dejado un pueblo muy hermoso, y no un Pueblucho, como ella decia años atrás_

_Se estaciono frente a una casa, algo elegante, pero no como las de la ciudad…salio de su auto, y justamente hiba a tocar la puerta cuando _

_-Vaya… vaya, dime Hija, que te trae por aquí?_

_-Tsunade…_

_-Tsunade? Por favor… pensé que era tu Madre _

_-Yo no tengo familia desde hace mucho…_

_-Entonces que es lo que haces aquí?_

_-Por favor Tsunade no la trates asi… aun es nuestra Hija… _

_-Jiraya...digo Padre…_

_

* * *

__Prox cap_

**-Me voy a casar…. **

**-Quee?? –gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo**

**-Espero que vayan, aun son mi familia**

**-Estas arrepentida de lo que nos hiciste…-pregunto tsunade**

**-Si…**

**-Entonces tendras que ir a verlo…**

**Sakura Estaba enfrente de esa casa, muy bonita por cierto, le traía buenos recuerdos, estaba apunto de tocar, cuando un perro/lobo de estatura media y pelaje negro salto sobre ella…**

**-Hige!! –Sakura acaricio su cabello desordenar dolo todo… -me da gusto verte…**

**-Que es lo que quieres? –dijo con arrogancia el Uchiha**

**-Yo… eh venido a Pedirte… que… -sakura temblaba a mas no poder**

**Hola!! querido publico, jeje agradesco de nuevo a mis lectores... para la prox pondre sus nicks aqui xDD Bueno les vine a dejar el 2 cap del fic... me agrada que les agrade xD en fin... no se cuando subire el prox cap... parece que me quitaran el internet TT jeje**

**Sayo!! Reviews?? **


	4. Hmp

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originario de Masashi Kishimoto escribo el fic, por puros fines de diversion **_

* * *

Cap. Anterior

**Tomo un sobre amarillo también, parecía algo importante… **

**-pues ire a visitar a mi familia y a darles la noticia…**

_**-yo voy contigo…-comento Naruto**_

**-Sabes bien que te pasara Sakura! Si sales un paso más de la casa! –grito una rubia de mas o menos unos 40 años**

**-LO SE!! Pero entiende Madre, yo no quiero estar mas en este pueblucho…**

**-Si sales! Escuhame bien Sakura ****No Seremos mas tu familia **

**Se estaciono frente a una casa, algo elegante, pero no como las de la ciudad…salio de su auto, y justamente hiba a tocar la puerta cuando **

* * *

_-Pasa Sakura a diferencia de tu Madre, yo siempre supe que regresarías…_

_-Gracias Padre…_

_Sakura paso a la que había sido su Casa, Su madre Tsunade parecía averse calmado, y ya no estaba tan de Malas..._

_-Dime Sakura... Que fue lo que te trajo de nuevo al "Pueblucho"_

_-Me voy a casar…_

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡? –gritaron Tsunade y Jiraya al mismo tiempo_

_-Eh venido a invitarlos, a mis amigos, y a ustedes… Espero que estén conmigo ese dia_

_-Estas arrepentida de Averte ido, y dejar a tu Familia aquí?-pregunto Tsunade _

_-Si…_

_-Esta perdonada… -Tsunade abrazo a sakura, y esta muy impactada pues nunca pensó que con una disculpa lo lograría…_

_-Tendras que ir a verlo…- dijo Jiraya_

_-Creo que no me quedara de Otra… _

_-Te espera una buena discusión?… ah Hija..._

_-Asi es Madre… _

_Sakura tomo el sobre amarillo y salio, cuando estaba dispuesta a subir al coche…_

_-Ah no, lo haras como antes… camina, anda- dijo Jiraya_

_Sakura hiso una mueca, y se tuvo que ir caminando, La gente se le quedaba viendo, pues era famosa, y ya no la reconocían como aquella niña pequeña, de extraño cabello rosa chicle... Ahora era Una mujer de cabello rosa, no muy normal… _

_Y Hay estaba de nuevo__enfrente de esa casa, muy bonita por cierto, le traía buenos recuerdos, estaba apunto de tocar, cuando un perro/lobo de estatura media y pelaje negro salto sobre ella…tirándola_

_-Hige!! –Sakura acaricio su cabello desordenar dolo todo… -me da gusto verte…_

_El perro asintió moviendo su colita y dándole unas cuantas lengüetadas _

_-Y… Uchiha? –pregunto Sakura_

_El perro solo chillo y se echo para atrás_

_-Sakura…._

_Aquella voz, la recordaba perfectamente, no sabia por que lo Había dejado si en aquel tiempo lo amaba demasiado…_

_Sakura volteo…-Sasuke …-No evito ponerse algo roja…pues estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta Seguía Igual de guapo y sexy que siempre, su cabello un poco mas largo y alborotado le encantaba, su mirada fría y arrogante simplemente soñaba con ella en aquellos dias, y al parecer se repetiría y su cuerpo, ni hablar… el seguía siendo perfecto_

_-Que haces aquí? –Estirandole la mano para que se parara_

_-Etto…vine… a….pedirte...que –Sakura se paro y vio detrás de la puerta al Uchiha_

_-Nada? Bueno me dio gusto verte… -Sasuke se dio media vuelta y cerro una puerta Tranparente_

_-SASUKE!! – y su Hipocresía ni hablar, seguía siendo el mismo Perfecto desperfecto _

_-Ahora que? –sasuke volteo y se recargo en el marco de la puerta de madera viendo a sakura atraves de la Transparente_

_-Vengo a que me des el Divorcio!! –dijo sakura exaltada_

_Por Otro lado en la Cuidad, Kushina Uzumaki la 1° Dama investigaba sobre su futura Nuera_

_-Encerio no saben nada!! _

_-Kushina-san, solo se sabe que su familia es de un pueblo a las afueras de Japón, pero no son famosos ni Nada –dijo Suigetsu_

_-Suigetsuuu! Investiga mas…_

_-Yo se algo mas…-comento una chica pelirroja _

_-Dime todo lo que sepas Niña…_

_-Bueno pues, hace algunos dias, fue a aquel pueblo como me ordeno… y me encontré con cada sorpresa…_

_-Dilo Karin… dime todo lo que sepas…_

_-Asi lo are… Vera… Su familia es de 3 su madre su padre y ella…_

_Kushina seguía escuchando a la metiche y molesta de Karin_

_-El que..? _

_-Divorcio! Entiendes Uchiha o te lo repito?_

_-Hmp… -Sasuke cerró las puertas mirando a sakura por la ventana_

_-Uchiha!! –golpeando e l vidrio_

_Sasuke se paro de nuevo pero ahora cerró las ventanas y zafo las cortinas… cuando iba a volver vio a sakura muy sentada…_

_-Pero… que rayos crees que haces?-pregunto enfadado el uchiha_

_-Pues entrando a Mi casa! –le contesto de igual manera Sakura con una llave en la mano_

_-Esta ya no es tu casa! _

_-Claro que si, aun soy tu esposa, asi que aun es mi casa… -Sakura hiso una mueca de burla_

_-Ya no eres nada mio desde que te fuiste…_

_-Me diras como los demás… que yo tuve la culpa?_

_-Los demás siempre tienen razón… -Con una sonrisa arrogante logro que Sakura se irritara_

_-Sabes Sasuke… Te extrañe mucho, yo te seguía Amando, pero tu… siempre tu la Regabas, con tu actitud, Iba a regresar pero, conocí a tanta gente y tuvo lo que siempre soñé _

_-Y por eso me dejaste aquí Abandonado… Para que quieres el divorcio? Ah¡? Sakura_

_-Me voy a Casar –Sakura agacho la cabeza_

_-Vaya que bien, alfin alguien te considera importante aparte de mí..._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_Y Palabra Magica!! Sasuke se sintió tan mal de averle dicho esas cosas, pero tenia razón, la Mayor culpable de eso había sido Sakura…_

_-Nada sakura, as lo que se te de la gana, solo no me molestes… -El Uchiha salió azotando la puerta... _

_-Sasuke…SASUKE!! –sakura salió casi detrás de el, y lo vio, en aquel puente… subia algunas cosas a su Avion –Aun tienes ese viejo avión?_

_-Hmp…No es viejo… _

_-Claro que si, hasta me acuerdo que yo te ayude a pintar ese Abanico… _

_-… Ese abanico es de mi familia, y el avión no es viejo… tendrá casi menos años que tu _

_¬¬ me dices vieja?_

_-Tsk…-Sasuke rio arrogante_

_-Ves¡¡ Por eso estamos mejor separados… por favor firma!_

_-No puedo, no tengo Tiempo… es mas me estas quitando tiempo_

_-Para que? _

_-Tengo negocios que Ver_

_-No estaras metido de nuevo en eso Ilegal verdad Uchiha?_

_-Despues hablaremos de eso_

_-Eres un Hipocrita Uchiha… -Sakura con los ojos cristalinos se fue alejando de el poco a poco…-Veremos que haces cuando "Tu Esposa" te de Razon para firmar… -penso la pelirosa_

* * *

_Prox cap_

**Sakura hiba caminando con rumbo a algún lugar para sacar dinero…**

**-Gaara?? Ahora ese el Banquero o que?**

**-umm?? –Gaara volteo a ver a la pelirrosa –Sakura? **

**-Huu me da gusto verte¡¡**

**-Que le hiciste a mi casa Haruno sakura¡¡ –pregunto el Uchiha molesto**

**-Querias una esposa no?**

**Hola!! je ya vine de latoza otra ves, ahora estrenando la aparicion de Sasuke! espero que les guste el cap **

**reviews?**


	5. Querias una esposa no?

Cap. Anterior

**-El que..? **

**-Divorcio! Entiendes Uchiha o te lo repito?**

**-Hmp… -Sasuke cerró las puertas mirando a sakura por la ventana**

**-Uchiha!! –golpeando e l vidrio**

_Sakura estaba rumbo a Algún lugar parar a sacar dinero… _

_-Espero que este lugar este actualizado…-Entro al lugar, al parecer un Banco, pero el sorprendió ver que todo era como antes, pero ahora en ves de las cajas donde había personas estaban los Cajeros automaticos… Saco dinero y estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a cierto pelirojo- Gaara? _

_-Ummm? –Volteo… -Sakura?_

_-Ah si... si eres gaara, me da tanto gusto verte…_

_-Y a mi también, y por que volviste? _

_-Hummm… no querían que volviera? –Sakura agacho la cabeza_

_-No, no lo digo por eso…_

_-Ahh bueno… _

_-Y ya lo viste? _

_-Uff si, tan imperfecto como siempre, bueno después te veo gaara…_

_-Bien sakura, trata de pasarla bien…_

_-Lo are…_

_Sakura se fue caminando de nuevo, dirección: casa del Uchiha…Pero antes, se Paro frente a una mueblería… y solo ella sabe lo que hiso_

_Por otro lado Kushina y Naruto discutían…_

_-Pero Madre… -Rogaba el rubio_

_-Por favor, dile que regrese… Hay que planear la boda, no queda tiempo.._

_-Claro que queda, no puedo decirle que regrese, esta con su Familia después de muchos años…_

_-Es mas importante su boda, asi que dile que regrese!_

_-Madre…_

_-NARUTO!! Aslo! Además si regresa de nuevo quiero conocer a su familia… _

_-No creo que sea buena idea…_

_-TU ASLO NARUTO!! _

_-Esta bien…. –Naruto hiso una mueca y se fue del lugar de discusión _

_Sasuke regresaba de atender sus asuntos pendientes… Encadeno su amado avión negro y vio su casa… las luces estaban prendidas pues ya era de noche… se asusto y se fue casi corriendo…Al entrar vio su casa totalmente distinta, tenia todo nuevo…_

_-HARUNO SAKURA!! Que le has hecho a mi casa¡? –pregunto enfadado el uchiha_

_Sakura salio de la cocina con un delantal – Querias una esposa no? Pues aquí la tienes_

_-Sakura!! De donde casta ele dinero, y donde están mis cosas y muebles? –la agarro fuertemente de los brazos_

_-Pues pensaba pagarlo con mi dinero, pero vi una Mueblería y decidí gastar tu dinero para Tener la casa mas bonita, tus cosas están exactamente donde estaban y tus muebles los vendi, ya estaban viejos, no me dieron mucho por ellos…. Pero algo es algo_

_-… -Sasuke estaba mas que enojado, ese dinero lo estaba utilizando para invertir en su "negocio" y ahora tendría que volver a empezar… cosa que lo entristeció un poco… _

_-Sasuke… -penso Sakura … -Hmp… se lo merece- seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que sono su teléfono…_

_-Bueno?_

_-__**Sakura…?**_

_-Hola… como estas?_

_-__**Bien, pero no te hablo para eso…**_

_**-**__Entonces Naruto?_

_-_**Quiero que regreses, bueno no yo, mi Madre, dice que hay cosas que discutir sobre la Boda...**

_-Boda… -sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke _

_**-Si… **_

_**-**__Esta bien, mañana mismo me voy para alla…_

_-__**Por cierto como te la estas pasando…? **_

_-No me quejo… _

_-__**Bueno, esta bien, disfruta la ultima noche, Te amo… **_

_**-**__Yo… tambien...- colgó_

_Sasuke se paro enfrente de ella… el abrazo y le quito el delantal, y le abrió la puerta…_

_-Sasuke, si es por el dinero, después te lo deposito… -_

_-Quiero estar solo…_

_-sasuke…_

_-Por favor…_

_Sakura salio, arrepentida? No lo sabia, pero no estaría rogándole por que la perdonara, asi que se fue a casa de sus padres…_

_-Como te fue Sakura? –pregunto Tsunade_

_-No muy bien…_

_-pensé que te estaba hiendo bien, as estado con el desde la mañana que llegaste y mira la hora que es…_

_-Ya ves madre… bueno ire a dormir, mañana tengo que regresar a la cuidad _

_-Tan pronto? –pregunto Jiraya_

_-solo a arreglar lo de la boda y regreso _

_Ala mañana siguiente se despidió de su Madre, pensaba ir a ver al Uchiha, pero no quería despertarlo, asi que le dejo una Nota…_

_Vamos sasuke, ya eh depositado el dinero que gaste en tu cuenta otra ves, espero que te vaya mejor en el negocio, después te veo… Att: Haruno_

_Y asi se fue de nuevo a la cuidad… llego directamente con Naruto, quien la recibió de maravilla y después con su Madre, esta no tanto…_

_-Vamos sakura! Es hora de empezar a planear... –Kushina saco miles de catalogos de todo, de salones, de mesas, de vestidos, de comida etc…_

_-Ahora lo único que falta es tu vestido… _

_-Etto… Kushina-san, no es por nada, pero eso, eh decidido escogerlo con mi madre…_

_-Muy bien Sakura, Mañana mismo iremos a donde esta tu Madre…_

_-Quee¡¡ –Sakura sintió como le tocaban el hombre, era Naruto con cara de resignación – esta bien… bueno me voy, con su permiso…_

_-Hasta mañana Sakura… -Kushina con una sonrisa arrogante también se retiro_

_-Naruto…_

_-Lo se sakura, no queda de otra…_

_-esta bien… Pero, no es por nada, solo es que no puedes ir_

_-por que? –pregunto El rubio triste_

_-Por que es vestido de novia, y no lo puedes ver antes De Casarnos… _

_-Cierto… -la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso tierno_

_Llegaron, Sakura no sabia que hiba a pasar pero en cuanto vio a Kushina parada enfrente de su casa casi se desmalla_

_-Es un muy bonito lugar… _

_-Gra…gracias kushina-san_

_Entraron, Tsunade se mostro amable y no dio mala impresión, al igual que Jiraya, sakura se sintió aliviada, ya que sus padres le habían ayudado…_

_-Eh regresado, es hora de escoger el vestido… Madre_

_-Asi es, mañana mismo Vamos…-dijo Tsunade_

_-Mañana? –Pregunto Kushina- No puede ser hoy? No puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de la cuidad_

_-Bueno, Solo mañana se puede, Eh quedado con una diseñadora de aquí…_

_-Ya veo…_

_-Aparte de eso… -dijo sakura- tengo que arreglar cosas aun…_

_-Ah si, el Divor…-Tsunade fue jalada por Jiraya_

_-Si, si... Tsunade, deja que ellas se arreglen, vámonos que se hace tarde en tu Clase de Equitacion_

_Y asi salieron los 2 dejando solas a Kushina y Sakura_

_-Divorcio? –pregunto kushina_

_-Si... _

_-Ya lo sabia eres una…_

_-Aver Kushina-san, deje arreglar mis asuntos, estare divorciada antes de mi boda… pero le pido que no le diga a Naruto_

_-Esta bien, pero si no lo haces, pensare que eres una zorra cualquiera… -Kushina subió en su coche y fue llevada por el chofer hacia la cuidad_

_-Ahh¡¡ esa mujer me saca de Quisio… _

_Sakura se dirigió a casa del Uchiha, entro y lo vio dormido en el sillón… se quedo observándolo bastos Minutos… Sentia una sensación de cuando se enamoro de el… _

_-Sakura…_

_-Etto... como supiste que estaba aquí…_

_-No importa… -El Uchiha aun dormido...- Te quiero…_

_Prox cap_

_**-….-Sakura se sentía destrozada, no pensó que Sasuke la cambiara tan rápido…**_

_**-Si quieres alcanzarme hay, como sea, no creo que quieras, estarán todos tus ex amigos a los que dejaste sin avisar…**_

_**-Y que¡? Ah? Todos saben que eres un gay SAI! –Sakura estaba tan ebria que solo sintió como fue jala hacia fuera**_

_**-Donde quieres que firme? –El Uchiha enfadado pregunto…**_


	6. Problemas

Cap. Anterior

_**-Entonces Naruto?**_

_**-**_**Quiero que regreses, bueno no yo, mi Madre, dice que hay cosas que discutir sobre la Boda...**

_**-Boda… -sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke **_

_**-Etto... como supiste que estaba aquí…**_

_**-No importa… -El Uchiha aun dormido...- Te quiero…**_

_

* * *

__-Sasuke…_

_Sakura también se quedo dormida pero en el otro sillón, cuando despertó vio a un Uchiha, muy bien arreglado, peinado y sobre todo sin camisa (c/a: aah!! Yo me derretiría si lo veo asi, maldita sakura te envidio ____ )_

_-Sasuke… me puedes firmar por favor? _

_-No puedo, se me hace tarde…_

_-a donde vas?_

_-Tengo una cita…_

_-….- Sakura agacho la cabeza, no pensó que Sasuke la fuera a cambiar tan rápido..._

_-Si quieres ir ver, pero no conmigo… estarán todos tus amigos, mejor dicho ex amigos y no creo que te resivan muy bien que digamos–Tomo una camisa y se la puso, le avento las llaves y fue_

_-Uchiha… -Sakura algo enfadada, cerro la casa y se fue a la de sus padres, estuvo pensando todo el tiempo lo que le había dicho… la quería, aun la quería, y ella… siendo ella, no supo corresponder, y se decidió… sakura se dio un baño y se cambio… le dijo a su madre a donde iría y que tal ves no regresaría…y asi, se fue al lugar indicado…_

_En casa Uzumaki, Naruto estaba arreglando varias llamadas telefónicas, cuando fue interrumpido por su Madre…_

_-Que pasa? –pregunto Naruto colgando su teléfono_

_-Estas seguro de que te quieres casar con Sakura?_

_-Si… lo estoy, por que?_

_-No lo se… mira, yo podría conseguirte varias citas_

_-No te cae bien verdad?... _

_-Naruto…no es eso_

_-Eso aparentas…_

_Kushina agacho la cabeza y vio salir enfadado a Naruto_

_-A donde vas?_

_-Tengo asuntos que arreglar… -muy seco, salio de la casa, subió a su Auto y se dirigió al centro de la cuidad…sono su teléfono y contesto _

_**-Naruto-kun estas bien?**_

_-Si Hinata… por que la pregunta?_

_**-Es…que te escuche discutir con tu Madre…**_

_**-**__Estabas cerca? _

_**-Trabajo un tiempo con tu padre como secretaria, en lo que regresa Sakura**_

_-Ah bueno… en fin, solo cosas sin importancia… _

_-__**Etto… esta bien Naruto, Adiós...**_

_**-**__Adiós…__** -**__ Colgo el teléfono, y lo guardo, sintió un Papel… era la dirección y como llegar donde Sakura, sonrió y siguió su Camino_

_Sakura entraba al Bar, la gente se le quedaba viendo, se sintió algo incomoda… pero llego a la barra a salvo…_

_-Temari…?-pregunto…_

_-Sakura, vaya demasiado tiempo! -dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-Lo se, lo se…._

_Sakura se paso como 20 min platicando con todos sus amigos y pidiendo disculpas del porque se había ido asi, todos las aceptaron..._

_-Etto… y Sasuke?_

_-Del otro lado del bar…_

_-Gracias… _

_Sakura fue del otro lado del Bar, y Hay estaba, muy sentado… tomando con una pelirroja _

_-Sasuke amor, que haces aquí? –sakura arrogante se paro enfrente de el_

_-Estas casado?-pregunto la pelirroja_

_-Hmp…-Sasuke le dio una señal, y la pelirroja se paro enfrente de sakura_

_-Me hablas sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirroja hipócritamente_

_-Umm… ¬¬ "Maldita esa frase es mia…"-penso la pelirosa_

_-Por que arruinaste mi cita? –Le pregunto enfadado Sasuke_

_-Por que aun tienes esposa… tu mismo me lo dijiste… ah? _

_-A que veniste? _

_-A pasarla un Rato… con mi Amado esposo… jaja_

_-Ya estas Tomada? _

_-Noo, es mas… mm-sakura voltea a ver el Bar completo…- Te reto a un billar… _

_-No acepto… _

_-Tu orgullo te lo impide?? –Sakura rio arrogante y sintió como la jalo del brazo hacia la mesa de Billar_

_Jugaban en la Mesa solo Sakura vs Sasuke… y sus amigos alrededor, El bar había cerrado ya, solo estaban todos hay, para ver quien perdia.._

_Sakura Llevaba Ventaja por 7 puntos, Había tomado ya, almenos 3 botellas ella sola, Mientras que Sasuke seguía sin tomar mas de Una botella, pero no estaba tan Ebrio como Sakura_

_Sasuke hiso algunos movimientos Rápidos… y rebaso a Sakura, ganando…_

_-Sasuke!!...hip… hiciste trampa ¬¬ _

_-No Hice trampa…_

_-Vamos sakura… -Comento Temari- Perdiste…_

_-No sabes Perder fea? –Dijo sai detrás de ella_

_-Calla! Hmp… hip_

_-Perdiste… Te duele el Orgullo Haruno? –Sasuke Burlandose _

_-Saben… algo... sabes algo sai? –Dijo sakura tomando un poco de la 4° Botella_

_-Que cosa fea? _

_-NO ME DIGAS FEA!! MIRA! POR QUE NO TE DESCRIBES!! –dijo sakura exaltada…-TODOS SABEN QUE ERES UN GAY!! AAH…SAIIIIII… _

_Todos voltearon a ver enojados a Sakura, quien no tenia ni la mas minina Idea de lo que habi sucedido, Estaba tan ebria que solo sintió cuando fue jalada del brazo y sacada Hacia fuera_

_-Sakura! –Dijo cierto Uchiha enfadado –Si ibas a venir para dar problemas, mejor ni te hubieras pasado por aquí…_

_-CALLATE!! Yo hago lo que se me da la Gana… -Sakura se dirigió a su Auto _

_-Yo no estoy para aguantarte… -Sasuke la ayudo para que subiera al auto, subió del Otro lado y vio a sakura vomitar… -Donde quieres que firme? –Pregunto enfadado el Uchiha_

_Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke… sonrió victoriosa, Saco el sobre de la Guantera y se lo dio……… _

_El Uchiha Firmo… sin antes recibir un gran beso de parte de la Ebria Sakura… salio de Mala gana, le dijo a Temari que la llevara a su casa y que el hablaría con Sai_

_-Sakura…esta vez la regaste… -Dijo Temari prendiendo el Auto y llevándola a su casa _

_Al dia siguiente, Sakura había amanecido en su casa, y con un terrible dolor de Cabeza y nauseas… No recordaba Nada… Vio El sobre su cama… Firmado, sus ojos se inundaron, pero una parte de ella, decia que estaba bien…_

**Hola!! cm stan? bueno algo corto la imaginacion se me va, jeje bueno no hay adelanto, pues el sig cap es el ultimo... gracias por sus reviews a tods lo que sigan mi historia xD y bueno promociono mi sig fic xD titulado "Apocalipse Amor a medianoche" aah me encanta el titulo no se de donde lo saque xDD igual sera Sasusaku... espero lo lean ya que lo suba pss obvio no? bueno bueno... **

**reviews?**


	7. Despues de todo, Aun te sigo Amando

_Al día siguiente, Sakura había amanecido en su casa, y con un terrible dolor de Cabeza y nauseas… No recordaba Nada… Vio El sobre su cama… Firmado, sus ojos se inundaron, pero una parte de ella, decía que estaba bien…Rodo por su cama, todo el día… no Tenia ganas de levantarse… Había estado mirando el sobre… ponía y quitaba la pluma, no sabia si firmar o no_

_Su madre Tsunade, había subido varias veces… le alentó y dijo que fuera a dar una vuelta… pero no quiso…También había venido Temari a contarle todo lo que había echo y dicho… se sintió terrible… asi que se anime a ir a pedir disculpas… _

_Se levanto, eran eso de las 5:30 de la Tarde… Se vistió algo ligero, y salio de Casa junto con Temari…_

_-No vienes? –Pregunto Sakura con voz de Terrible depresión_

_-Tengo cosas que hacer… _

_-Bueno… _

_Sakura siguió su Camino hasta el lugar donde Sai vivía… era una mansión grande, y espaciosa, tenia un gran Jardín, con arbustos enormes que tapaban la vista dentro de la casa, asi que no hacia falta tener Barda…_

_Llego, toco la puerta… y la recibió una persona alta y de grandes Ojos _

_-Buenas tardes Yamato-san esta Sai?_

_-Esta dentro… pintando… pasa –dijo Yamato_

_-Gracias… -Sakura entro… paso por varios pasillos, y arcos que daban vista al Jardin… lo vio sentado_

_-Sakura…-Dijo Sai sin voltear a verla…_

_-Sai… yo…-No pudo Hablar, se echo a Llorar encima de el… -Perdóname…_

_-No llores…_

_-Esque… hice mal…_

_-Esta bien… -La levanto_

_-¿?_

_-Estas perdonada_

_Sakura le dio un Gran abrazo pero sin dejar de llorar… después de un Rato de hablar con el, y explicarle que estaba muy arrepentido, cosa que el entendió… salio del lugar mas aliviada…_

_En el camino se encontró a su Mama…-donde vas Madre?_

_-A ver a tu padre…_

_-A donde?_

_-en un torneo de Equitacion…vamos...-Tsunade no la dejo hablar, cuando ya la llevaba arrastrando_

_-pero que no tu practicabas eso?_

_-Si, pero el me remplaza en las carreras…_

_Tsunade y Sakura llegaron aun campo de Equitacion, a lo lejos alcanzaban a ver a Jiraya con un caballo Blanco… _

_Hay esta...-dijo Tsunade_

_-si… Ojala le vaya bien…-contesto Sakura_

_Inicio la carrera, Jiraya hiba en primera posición…Pero sakura no veia eso… Veía aun chico de camisa azul y pantalones blancos, viendo la carrera del otro lado… _

_-Sasuke?? –Pensó Sakura cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos… volteo a ver y era…_

_-Hola Amor… -Dijo Cierto rubio_

_-Naruto? –pregunto sakura, estaba sorprendida…_

_-Si… jeje –Naruto la Tomo por la cintura y le dio un Beso… mientras que sakura se había olvidado completamente del Uchiha_

_-Te extrañe… -Dijo sakura_

_-Yo también… por eso te alcance…_

_Y la carrera Había terminado, Jiraya Había quedado en 2° Lugar… y Tsunade gritando como loca que habían Ganado el 2° lugar…_

_Después de varios minutos de hablar…de gritar…de Llorar… la gente se fue retirando del Lugar… Tsunade se había ido ya con Jiraya… Sakura Era de las ultimas en salir con Naruto…_

_-Naruto… _

_-Ah? –contesto el_

_-Tengo que decirte algo… _

_Estaba apunto de decirle que seria su 2° Matrimonio… pero cierto Pelinegro se paro enfrente de ella…_

_-Sakura…_

_-Que quieres?_

_-No repitas lo mismo con el… -Dijo el Uchiha_

_-…. –Sakura agacho la cabeza_

_-Sakura… Piénsalo… no seas una Tonta –con esto Sasuke miro fijamente a Naruto y se fue_

_-Sakura? –pregunto Naruto desconcertado_

_-Que pasa… -con voz triste_

_-Quien era el? _

_-Mi… esposo_

_Naruto sintió que se partía en pedacitos… agacho la cabeza… y se fue enojado…_

_-Naruto!! – Sakura reacciono y fue atrás de el - Déjame explicarte…_

_-No quiero oírte! –contesto de lejos_

_-Por favor… -Sakura callo de rodillas, nunca imagino que algo como esto le pasaría aun día _

_Naruto se alejo poco a poco… pensaba en las cosas que haría desde ese Momento…_

_Por otro Lado Sakura se rindió… su vida no podría ser peor… ahora su compromiso se perdería gracias al pelinegro…. _

_-Sasuke…._

_Sakura llego a su casa… Tsunade le pregunto que tenia, pues su cara le decia en parte que algo había estado mal...Le explico, y trato de consolarla... Pero no era trabajo fácil… aun asi la ayudo un poco… y Sakura se resigno a saber que la había regado… _

_-En fin…. _

_Sakura ayudo a Tsunade a cocinar… hacia mucho que no lo hacia, aun no recordaba muy bien por que se había ido si en casa tenia cosas que en algunos lugares no se encontraban… Escucho la puerta abrirse… era su padre, le dio menor importancia y siguio_

_-Cuando pase a comprar Manzanas… a que no saben a quien me encontré… -dijo Jiraya- Pasa…_

_-Buenas…-dijo el chico_

_Sakura reconoció la voz casi al instante…Era Naruto, con cara de no muchos amigos… -Naruto…_

_-Hola… -dijo_

_-Pense que…. –Sakura hubiera proseguido, pero un cof cof de Tsunade la hiso no hacerlo…-Por cierto… -dijo observando la casa y después a el, que no le quitaba la mirada a la humilde casa- Este es el lugar donde creci… y ellos son mis Padres… mi preciada Familia –Le sudaban las manos, no sabia cual seria su respuesta…_

_-Mucho gusto… -Dijo al fin Naruto –Vine a… Rectificar el compromiso… _

_-Naruto… -dijo acercándose a el…_

_-y a invitarlos a la boda…. Será en la cuidad…_

_-Umm…-dijo Jiraya –No acostumbramos ir a al cuidad… pero, esperamos ir…_

_Sakura observo a Su padre… estaba diciendo que como era en la cuidad no Irían?? –Naruto… -dijo finalmente_

_-Si?_

_-No podemos… casarnos aquí…? En mi lugar… de donde soy? –pregunto Sakura_

_-bueno…-Naruto se quedo pensando basto tiempo… -Esta bien_

_Y asi fue el resto del dia... Planeando para que todo, se cambiara de lugar, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke… No sabía por que…_

_-Ya regreso! –dijo sakura caso corriendo… Llego a una oficinal postal, y envio el sobre… De regreso, vio a varios Camines… -Tan noche… ya están llegando? –Y asi era, el movimiento de las cosas hiban rápido, Faltaban 2 días para su gran boda_

_Despertó un día sábado exactamente… La luz reflejaba los miles de colores de la mañana, Se asomo por la ventana de su recamara… su madre hiba de aquí para allá, vio de nuevo dentro, el vestido, hay estaba… recordó cuando ella misma lo Diseñaba (no como habían dicho, de que hirian a comprarlo a una tienda), era tan feliz, pero no entendía, por que ahora… Estaba tan triste_

_Tardo exactamente 3 horas en arreglarse… y una hora más en pensar lo que estaba apunto de hacer… Había estado despierta casi toda la noche, pensando en el… por que? Sera que aun lo amaba…? Tenia tantas preguntas, que no llego a notar lo tarde que era…_

_-Sakura!! –Grito una Furiosa Tsunade…- apúrate o llegaras tarde!_

_Sakura salió agarrando el vestido con las 2 manos para no pisarlo… Observo a un nervioso Jiraya abriéndole la puerta de una lujosa limosina… le sonrió, y casi después se vio reflejada en el vidrio polarizado de la limosina… Trataba de ver el camino, pero era imposible, solo se veia ella…_

_Por su parte Sasuke había amanecido más callado de lo normal, no había abierto la boca más que para desayunar…Tenia unas ojeras tipo mapache… no había dormido nada. Se acerco a la puerta… y vio, una invitación… la observo detenidamente, y la tiro a la basura… _

_-Te vas para no estar aquí? O para no sufrir… -pregunto un chico pelinegro idéntico a sasuke, solo que con unas marcas muy cerca de sus ojos_

_-Acabas de llegar y ya estas molestando…-Sasuke tomo una mochila, que al parecer llevaba ropa… salia y la echo en una camioneta negra..._

_Y sin mas ni mas… se dirigió al lugar que solo el sabe…_

_Salio de la limosina… la boda iba a ser, en la mansión de Sai, por sus grandes jardines… Se dirigió a la alfombra, todos los invitados la volteaban a ver, y como siempre, rumoreaban… Camino al lado de su padre… Jiraya quien ya la estaba esperando. También vio de lejos a Naruto… estaba tan guapo, y en las filas de adelante, a todos sus amigos… de un lado los de la cuidad y del otro los del lugar… _

_-Gracias Jiraya-sama… -dijo Naruto y casi instantánea mente volteo a ver a sakura –te ves muy bonita… -sonrió_

_-Gracias… -contesto_

_Estaba a la mitad de la boda… tenia ganas de llorar y de irse, pero no sabía bien que hacer… Kushina la miraba asesinada mente…El padre estaba apunto de decir, que si aceptaba… cuando…_

_-Esperen!! –grito un joven de cabello blanco_

_-Kakashi…? Que haces aquí? –pregunto Sakura…_

_-Etto…-Kakashi no podía hablar por tratar de respirar- hay un problema.._

_-Ahora no kakashii…- dijo sakura mirando a los invitados rumoreando_

_-Es urgente… _

_-Que cosa?_

_-Sakura… el firmo cierto..?_

_-Cierto...-asintió la pelirosa _

_-Pues…tu no -con_

_Un "wow" y "aah no puede ser" o cosas por el estilo se escuchaban…_

_-como dijiste? –sakura le arrebato el papel, y confirmado, ella no había firmado… _

_-Alguien tiene un bolígrafo? –comento kushina un poco molesta_

_Todos empezaron a buscar en sus bolsillos, en bolsos, en donde fuera posible… _

_-Aquí hay una… -comento Ino dándole la pluma a sakura…. _

_-Apresurate…-dijo Kushina observando el cielo…-parece acercarse una tormenta_

_-Voy…-Sakura tomo el bolígrafo… vio el papel el cual estaba en manos de Kakashi nuevamente… eh hiso lo mismo que días antes…quitaba y sobreponía la pluma_

_Naruto la observaba… presentía algo como esto…_

_-Perdóname Naruto… pero… Mi corazón lo entregue hace varios años… _

_-Esta bien sakura… -la miro- se feliz… esta bien? –y con esto se fue _

_Kushina solo observaba la escena con los invitados, tsunade… y Jiraya boquiabiertos_

_-Tu! –grito Kushina- Eres una tonta… ahora ve por el y cásate!! –dijo hipócritamente_

_-Oye… oye… nadie le habla asi mas que yo! –dijo Tsunade_

_-Tu… Rubia desabrida, vete a freír espárragos _

_Todos de nuevo con su ¡wow! O su "aah" de impresión…_

_-Nadie le habla asi a mi madre…_

_Kushina alcanzo a voltear a su frente y vio a una furiosa Sakura y aun puño acercándose a su Cara… Dejándola tirada, y colgados a todos los invitados salio casi corriendo…_

_-Los que sean amigos de la novia!! No se vayan aun hay fiesta! Voy a conseguirme un esposo…-gritaba_

_En el camino sakura se encontró a itachi… el cual le dijo en donde estaba sasuke… siguió corriendo hasta el lugar… la barranca de hace años… se acerco y vio a lo lejos a un Sasuke sentado en la rama de un árbol observando el horizonte… negro y _

_-Sasuke… -se aserco lentamente…- cumpliste no? –dijo en voz baja, debajo de aquella Rama_

_-Que haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu "esposo" –sarcástico_

_-Estoy con el…_

_Sasuke agacho su cabeza y la vio aun con vestido algo sucio, Bajo y se puso enfrente de ella, estaba con los ojos entre abiertos… casi durmiéndose…._

_-No me olvides…. Ah? Sasuke _

_-No lo are… _

_-Lo prometes? _

_-Lo prometo…_

_Sakura se quedo observando a Sasuke… varios minutos… Hasta que… al parecer, tomo iniciática… se lanzo a el, agarrando su cuello con los 2 Brazos, y El… La aserco mas a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura… y asi cerrar…_

_

* * *

_

Navi-san  
**Esme-chan TS-DN Gracias por tu apoyo :D**  
Maluzaa  
**Al grax mil veces por tus reviews de cada cap Aunque seas Anonima xD  
**princess-odi  
Anonima xDD  
silent-movie  
**zara Te agradesco tus reviews** ..  
hikaru-hyuuga  
**setsuna17 Por apoyarme... Arigato!!**  
Rozenhast por sus criticas xDD  
Sactuari mi hijastra, en si, mejor olviden que ella esta aqui  
sasusaku love03  
Bongio  
Jesybert  
Straawberryxlook  
sasusaku love03  
sakura daidouji

**Y a todas las demas Graciias! , por sus reviews, muchisimas gracias... me animaron a seguir el fic!! Personas como ustedes deberia aver mas... jeje, Bueno, aqui el final, Espero que les aiga gusta, estaba pensando en el Ultimo final... jaja aver que me dicen, espero opiniones y reviews **

**Jitex**

**_Este fic!! siii... que les parecio?? la verdad a mi no me gusto, jaja se me acabaron las ideas al ultimo Momento -- pero muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews... ahora los Agradecimientos a ls que siempre, o una vez me enviaron review... _**


End file.
